


Previous Abandonment

by Tortellini



Category: Original Work, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Child Neglect, Child Soldiers, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, First Meetings, Hurt/Comfort, Innocence, Loss of Innocence, M/M, POV Bertolt Hoover, POV Second Person, Poetry, Psychological Trauma, Psychological Warfare, Wordcount: 100-500, Written for a Class, prose poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: (Prose Poem - Attack on Titan) A boy meets another boy and for the first time ever neither of them are alone anymore. The worst part is they know it's not going to last. They're children--more than that though, they're soldiers.Oneshot/drabble





	Previous Abandonment

> You…are ragged. Ragged and stretched out, and way too tall, with large doe-eyes and sneakers now held together with tape. The shoes are fragile but you have spent your whole life trying to hold everything together. When you meet him, you remember that your throat is dry. Your bangs stick to your forehead; beads of sweat run down the nervous muscles of your neck. You’ve never stopped to think too much of yourself. Why should you, what have you ever done? And yes, that’s as defensive as it sounds. If you’re honest, you don’t like the attention. So when you meet him, the golden boy with the tired eyes and a grin as wide as the arms he opens up to you, you wait for your fears to be real. Teeth on chapped lips, you expect this boy to be disappointing. You feel hollow. And you tell yourself you don’t care what he says, what he thinks, if he smiles at you or not. But when he wraps strong arms around your flimsy neck and laughs, you let yourself crack.


End file.
